


what2do (showhyuk)

by showhyuks



Series: like romance comics [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, lousy drabble by yours truly, monsta x - Freeform, pls drop prompts!!, showhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>askfm #1: Showhyuk where in shownu farts during practice and he just wants to die but minhyuk doesn't mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	what2do (showhyuk)

**Author's Note:**

> and the first prompt just had to be showhyuk LMAO  
> hello my askfm is always open for drabble prompts! (ask.fm/minmoongs)

**showhyuk | 600+ words**

 

 

 

"And one, two, three-"

 

 

The seven members move simultaneously to the beat of the loud music reverberating inside the practice room. It's just a few days before their comeback stage and everything has been going well in the past few days, the last being the audio teaser they released online that received great responses from fans all over Twitter and YouTube.

 

 

"Kihyun, move a bit to your left!" Wonho shouts before stepping behind Hyunwoo to change formations and the leader steps forward faster than he should have, missing a small beat and causing him to quickly follow the hand movements the other members have already started doing.

 

 

 

He steadily gains his rhythm again as their song reaches the bridge part, where Hyungwon is supposed to jump over them. Hyunwoo looks at Minhyuk's reflection in the mirror and Minhyuk catches him staring; they smile at each other before Hyunwoo feels something rumbling inside his stomach.

 

 

 

His eyes widen before moving a few steps away from Jooheon, and exactly that moment, the choreography just had to involve completely opening one's legs. Hyunwoo closes his eyes and-

 

 

 

It's the first time he's ever hated eating a whole chicken for dinner. (He should've checked its expiry date, though.)

 

 

 

The music is still playing but one by one, the members stop whatever they're doing to either roll their eyes, run away from the middle of the practice room, or just plainly cover their nose. Hyunwoo gulps but he tries his best not to be obvious. He catches Minhyuk's eyes on him but he pretends he never saw them. (He wanted to die that moment, yes.)

 

 

 

"Okay, who was that?" Hoseok asks, shaking his head. "We all know the air conditioning unit circulates air _around_  the practice room."

 

 

 

"Probably Kihyun-hyung." Changkyun says and Kihyun slaps him on the chest before tackling him to the ground playfully.

 

 

 

Hyungwon raises his hand. "This is probably a good time to take five. Let's start over again once everyone's got their heads back."

 

 

 

They sit around the practice room away from each other, with Hyunwoo feeling really uneasy but thankfully, the other members don't notice. Jooheon grabs a bottle of water from their stock and he drinks every single drop in one go, getting another extra bottle for Hyunwoo, like always.

 

 

 

"Okay, but really, who did it?" Jooheon asks as he walks towards Hyunwoo and the leader quickly thanks him for the bottle, avoiding eye contact. He could still feel Minhyuk's eyes on him but he laughs it off instead.

 

 

 

"It's probably Hoseok-hyung." Kihyun says and Hoseok throws a wet towel towards his direction. "Kidding! But could it be Hyunwoo-hyung?"

 

 

 

Everyone's eyes are suddenly on Hyunwoo and the leader fakes a laugh, "Aha- it- it wasn't me. I would've asked for permission. Y-you know me." He rubs his nape so the others won't see his red ears. Kihyun lets the issue go.

 

 

 

"Well, I don't mind either way, even if it's Hoseok-hyung or Jooheon or whoever it is." Minhyuk answers plainly and they all agree with him, going back to their usual business afterwards. (Which involves playful banters and Jooheon bringing Kihyun down to the ground after trying to ride his back.

 

 

 

Minhyuk, in the middle of the commotion, approaches Hyunwoo, who is busy fiddling with his phone.

 

 

 

"You're definitely cuter when you stutter, hyung." Minhyuk whispers, reaching over to get the bottle of water beside him. The leader gulps; Minhyuk smells great even when he's soaked with sweat. "And like I said before, I don't mind."

 

 

 

Hyunwoo keeps his phone back inside his pocket and he buries his face between his hands but the smile on his face never disappears. 

 


End file.
